zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Jack Cisco
This article is about the leader of the Lightning Team and pilot of the Lightning Saix, Jack Cisco. For the Zoids Saga character, see Jack Spade. Jack Cisco is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. He is a member of the Lightning Team and one of Bit Cloud's rivals. An alternate spelling for his name is Jack Sisco, as both are used in episode 11 of New Century (see Trivia below). Overview Jack Cisco made his debut in the series as a mercenary. It appeared that he was hired by many teams to help them win their battles for a huge sum of money. He pilots a Lightning Saix, and is an expert in high-speed battles. Similar to Naomi Fluegel, who was said to never have let anyone come with 1,000 yards of her Gun Sniper prior to Bit Cloud's victory, Jack was said to have never lost a single battle, also prior to Bit's victory. When he first fought the Blitz Team, he was under the employ of Harry Champ, but was defeated when Bit rearmed his Liger with the Jager Unit. He would later join the Tasker Twins and form the Lightning Team, becoming the only team to have been shown beating the Blitz Team in the entire series (Kelly Tasker suggested that Bit Cloud surrender). Jack and the twins would later face the Blitz Team for the last time during the Royal Cup, but they were unfortunately defeated by them in the early rounds of the tournament, with Brad and Leena taking out the twins and Bit delivering the killing blow on Jack Cisco's own Saix. Personality Like Brad Hunter, Jack has a rather laid-back attitude due to them both being former mercenaries, only he was a little more arrogant and aloof compared to Brad's slightly friendlier attitude. He would only help a team out if they were able (and willing) to pay him a high amount of money. It was also seen that Jack preferred to help out teams who had 'luck.' Despite this, Jack is a man of honor as he always guaranteed his clients a win during his mercenary days and if he lost, he doesn't expect any payment and would even help them out next time for free. He usually spoke to everyone in a superior tone until his first loss to Bit Cloud. After his loss, his superiority mellowed down and he spoke in a more casual tone, he focused on perfecting his control over the Lightning Saix for his chance to get revenge on Bit, which he got when he defeated the Blitz Team with his newly formed Lightning Team. Despite this, he admits that he has never seen anyone with piloting capabilities like Bit's. He also considers Bit a worthy rival as whenever he has the opportunity to face Bit one-on-one, he would instruct his teammates to stay out of it. Jack was hinted before his first defeat that he's been waiting for someone who can wield a high-speed zoid so he can experience a high-speed battle. He even offered to go against Bit one-on-one experience the thrill. Appearance Jack Cisco is often seen wearing a dark greyish-blue outfit with yelowish-gold details. He wears a checked teal headband that dangles two odd-looking objects from the back of his head (similar to Leena Toros, but they somewhat resemble toilet brushes) and makes his eyes look thin and slit-like, almost like a snake. When Jack is not in a battle, his leasure outfit consists of a yellow and grey shirt and grey pants. He has short, purple, spiky hair that sticks up from his headband. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Jack is one of the best Zoid Pilots in the series, and has a great deal of skill in high-speed battles, reflected in his Zoid of choice, the Lightning Saix. During the official ranking of Zoid pilots, Jack is shown to be the third-best pilot in the entire competition. As a mercenary, he guaranteed victory to any team that hired him; the demand for his skills were so high that he was free to set virtually any price. According to Jack, these clients would attempt to keep up with him and push their Zoids well beyond their limits, implying Jack single-handedly secured most of his victories against teams with strategies built around himself and his Lightning Saix. This is further proven in his first battle with the Blitz Team, where Harry and Benjamin are forced to do no more than provide covering fire for Jack. While effective, this initial lone warrior approach to team battles was Jack's biggest weakness. By building the team around himself, Jack ignored his clients and essentially left them to stand around, with no viable defences. No one had managed to stop Jack until Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero Jager opposed him. This initial defeat made Jack seek out a team of pilots where he could draw out his full potential. He teamed up with the Tasker sisters, as part of the Lightning Team. The Lightning Team with Jack as a member remain the only team officially shown to defeat the Blitz Team (although there are numerous indecisive battles throughout the series). The key to this victory was Jack's slipstream strategy, which relied on teamwork and precise movements - the latter of which Jack acknowledges is no easy feat in such a high speed Zoid, while the former shows Jack's growth as a pilot and his trust in the Tasker Sisters. Relationships Jack has the following relationships with these people: Bit: Ever since Bit caused him his first defeat, Jack has treated him as a rival, but he still respected him. Chris and Kelly: He became friends with them when they joined together to form their new team. Unlike his previous partners, he treats the sisters with great respect as their piloting skills are second to none. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A wandering gambler in search of prize money. With Lightning Saix, he's employed by various teams and often faces Bit." Trivia *In the DVD title of New Century's DVD, Jack's surname is spelt "Cisco", while in the actual episode it is listed on the leaderboard as "Sisco". Both are homophones of the same word, and as such neither is necessarily correct nor incorrect. *Jack's Japanese voice actor, Keiji Fujiwara, is also the voice actor of Irvine in Zoids: Chaotic Century *Jack shares an English Voice actor with Oscar Hemeros, and Blake from Zoids: Fuzors among other minor roles. Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Lightning Team members